Only Exception
by Kataliq
Summary: Kalia Cleaver, a 14 year old from District 7, is reaped for the 68th Hunger Games alongside with her partner Palmer. They fall in love but can they outsmart the Capitol? Or will one of them have to die?
1. The Reaping

_ Shut up, Hazel. _They all think I'm arrogant and cold-hearted, that I care about no one at all. Well, at this point, maybe, I don't care about anybody. Since I'm the oldest in my family that's eligible for the "games" I'm forced to take tesserae for my entire family. In conclusion, even though this is my third time in the reaping I have nine entry's in the reaping. District Seven doesn't usually take tesserae unless you're on the more poorer side, like my family

I get dressed in a faded green dress. I usually never care about my appearance but today I decided to at least do my hair. When I walk into the kitchen my mother glares at me with her evil brown eyes. She's never respected me as much as my other six siblings. They're all sweet and sensitive when I'm more stone-faced and tough, as they say. I hear the bell which signifies the reaping is starting. I grab my sisters hand. It's her first reaping but I know she'll never get reaped, though to her that doesn't matter because she's still crying. I drag her all the way to the square. "After they prick your finger go to the little kids section, okay?" I stare into her eyes very intently. Maybe I do care about her. I walk over to the middle-aged children section where my "acquaintance" nudged me on the shoulder and smiled. Probably to reassure me that I'll never get picked. Although, I know I'm the only fourteen year old with nine entry's.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of District Seven," our escort Ruthe tapped the microphone to receive our attention. They played a video on the dark days which they show every single year to remind us that the districts can never out-shine the Capitol. "Now for the reaping! Like usual, ladies first," she daintily plunged her hand in the glass ball which held all the female names of the children eligible for the reaping in District Seven. "Kalia Cleaver!"

When she called my name I stood silently in awe. I think I heard my sister's cry from far away but I was technically unconscious. I walked stiffly up the stage and stood next to Ruthe. "Now for the boys!" Ruthe said that a little too cheerfully. "Palmer Jack!" she waves the paper in the air as the outstandingly good-looking boy walks up the stage "Let's have a round of applause for our District Seven tributes!".

She takes our hands and walks us into the Justice Hall. This is the time where our parents and friends are supposed to come and say goodbye although nobody comes for me. Figured. I've always been the one everyone disliked. Too "fierce and tough". Not only in appearance, because I'm actually very slim and skinny, but also mentally. I never let anyone see what I'm feeling or thinking so they think I have no heart. They think I'm an idiot.

"I peek through a door and see Palmer, his family, and his friends all saying their, maybe, last goodbyes. I cringe at the fact that we'll both probably be dead in the next month or so. I cringe at the fact of death it-self. I hide behind a pillar as his crew leaves. I decide to take another peak before I get caught and I see the tall, beautiful, tough-looking boy on the ground weeping. _Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor._


	2. The Journey to the Capitol

_ I'm sorry if each chapter is extremely short but I'll make the chapters a lot longer once I get towards the games. To me, the beginning is always a hard process in which words come slowly. Although, I hope you're still enjoying my fan-fiction. Please leave comments and constructive criticism in the review section, thanks! All regards, Kat._  
**Chapter 2: The Journey to the Capitol **  
After the Peacekeepers pulled me back into the room we boarded the train to the Capitol. It was the most amazing place I've ever seen. There's so many pastries and treats. Luxurious love seats and armchairs. Not even the richest of the District 7 citizens have anything similar this. Me and Palmer sit down on two armchairs which are perpendicular to each other.

"How could they do this to us?" Palmer says while staring at his hands "Send innocent children into an arena to fight to the death," We both know the answer to this question but we both also know that it isn't a reasonable one. At least not to force 24 children to fight to the death every year for the entertainment of the Capitol.

"I-I don't know," I say trying to hold back the tears since he helped me embrace the probability of my imminent /emAfter a minute or so of silence I realize that I've been lacking my usual yield to hide my emotions. emSit up straight, Kalia. /em"Only one of us comes out of the arena," I say holding my head high "And it's going to be me." Palmer stares at me in disbelief. Probably since for the entire time he's known me I've been acting all sensitive and vulnerable it must be quite shocking to see me toughen up so quickly./p

"I-" Palmer is about to say something until he's cut off by our bubbly escort Ruthe dragging in a young man, probably in his mid 20's, and introducing us to him.  
"Children, this is Blight," I recognize his name the moment she says it the victor of the 60th Hunger Games. "Your mentor!" she smiles and walks over to the table with a chocolate fountain. Palmer asks if he's here to help us with some survival tactics for the games. _Of course he is, you dim-wit._

"So," Blight is frowning which, to me, signifies his sorrow towards us. "I'm sorry this happened to you. If I could, I would take your place. Of course that's impossible so I'm here to teach you a few..." he trails off looking for the right selection of words. "A few strategies to help you prosper in these games." he looks out the window for a few seconds and then talks to us for about a hour until he gets up and looks at the clock. "Well, I think you should get some rest. The first day of training starts tomorrow." When Blight leaves I turn to Palmer.

I wish I could say whats on my mind but I know it will just make me appear weak. "I'm so going to win," I give a fierce smirk in his direction and he just raises his eyebrows.

"Well, don't be too proud," he finally looks up into my eyes "You'll be too confident and you'll never take your time to learn anything useful." he gets up and walks towards his room. I sneer at him although I actually feel horrible. _You drive me nuts._ He does seem oblivious that this is not what I'm usually like and that it's just pure survival.

For a few minutes the escort tries to get a few words out of me but it fails once I stand up and turn on my heel. I don't bother getting into pajamas. I just go under the covers and fall asleep.


End file.
